New way of things
by volleypickle16
Summary: Harry is having a miserable summer at the Dursleys. He is having terrifying dreams and one involves a certain Weasley. He has to save the day and what's with Ginny having a baby and just starting to go out with Harry? 7 year fic. GH and RHr.


Fun a new disclaimer: I do not own anything in this great story that I decided to make some wonderful day but J. K. Rowling does thankfully sigh and I'm glad that she hopefully realizes this is one of the best idea she has every had in her life.

Author Note (which is the great and wonderful volleypickle16): Well I restarted this to change it a bit to work with the 6th book! Please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes I may make because I have no beta reader and I'm not the best speller in the world! I hope you review and you keep reading! THANKS!

Another IMPORTANT notice: Sirius Black did not DIE! He couldn't have! I mean there are the voices and not knowing what the veil does! Plus Sirius is a fighter and won't die standing down. I believe he will back a come back but not till the 7th book but in mine he might come back in this one because J.K. Rowling killed my FAVORITE character! My favorite character will come back! He will you see... He will... (A man comes and drags volleypickle16 away while she continues her ranting.)

KEY

_Snake talk_

HARRY POTTER AND THE NEW WAY OF THINGS

By: ME (volleypickle16)

Dursleys once again

It was a dark, dreary day in the perfect drive of Privet Drive. (Nice thing to live on the drive of Privet Drive! It sounds funny! Anyway I'll go back to the nice new story.) There was nothing out of the ordinary because nothing could ever be wrong in a high middleclass society like this one. An old woman with cat food in one arm and an umbrella in the other, which was covering the downpour that had started some time ago. She passed down the street staring intently at number 4 in particular as if something big was going to go down in there. Nothing was out of the ordinary in the house so she continued on her way to her house full of cats which she loved with all her heart. As she reached her house she saw in the corner of her eye the familiar white snowy owl go into number four Privet Drive's window that belonged to a teenager of 16 year old and a few days.

The teenager's name was Harry James Potter, and he was not what you would call "normal". He was a wizard and if that was not it he was one of the most famous ones in their world. Everyone knew his name and if you didn't boy were you in for a great story. One that involved a dark wizard by the name of Voldemort and his followers called death eaters. A family of three opposed the group of killers and stood proud with their beliefs of the light side with the famous Albus Dumbledore. They were told to go into hiding for fear of their lives especially their one year old boy. They only lived a week after they went into hiding when Voldemort came to murder them. First went James Potter fighting with all he had, then Lily Potter protecting her beloved son, and finally he turned to young Harry James Potter to kill the one he had came for. He started the curse and it left his mouth but it back fired almost killing him and leaving young Harry with a cursed scar and an orphan.

From then on the two of Voldemort and Harry have gone against each other. Each year at Hogwarts Harry faced him and every year he got away but last year the worst thing that had happened to him since his parents had been killed happened. His godfather died because of his actions. No matter who told him it wasn't his fault he still believed it was his fault, all his fault.

Dumbledore happened to have dies last year. One of the only men left to guide him in his already confusing life. Snape had just stood there and killed him. How could he? He was on their side.

So, that is where Harry remained. He sat in his own grief staring out the window not wanting to move or even sleep. Each night his dreams were plagued by that night and when they weren't Voldemort had his own fun for him to see. That is where Harry sat deep in thought only distracted when Hedwig came in with a hoot to try to comfort her young master. Harry lifted his hand to pet Hedwig his first friend and only company in the summer months. He then stated to grab the three letters from Hedwig. The first two he threw out right away from Ron and Hermione. They all were the same and full of lies and they still were tiptoeing around him like he was going to brake any minute. The last he stared at with shock at the name that was on it.

To: The stupid Git who won't listen (That's you Harry, if you're that thick.)

From: Ginny (Yes it really is from ME!)

He than decided to at least open it. He didn't know why but he always had a soft spot for Ginny Weasley ever since he saw the little girl begging to see him when he had just got on the train in his first year at Hogwarts. (Yes this will be a Ginny/Harry and Ron/Hermione)

_Dear Harry,_

_I know you are surprised to hear from me but I think you should pull your hear out of you a! You have been ignoring all of Ron and Hermione's letters this summer. You should stop being all pushy. Dumbledore and Sirius (Yes I know you are still thinking about that!) are not your fault!_

_Anyway enough with the lecturing that is so boring but I would like you to talk to someone about what is happening with you! I would even listen. I don't know if you consider you my friend but I hope you do and I'm not just Ron's little sister. Speaking of Ron, him and_ _Hermione are now officially going out. I can't believe it but the only reason I found out was I walked in on them snogging at the burrow in Ron's room. I am so happy for them but they still haven't come out with the new news._

_So have you started your homework yet? I have got most of it done because of Hermione's nagging all the time. I hope you come here soon. There is not much to do with those two love birds always gone and no one else my age around._

_Hope to hear more from you soon!_

_LOVE,_

_Ginny Weasley_

Harry sat there stunned at the letter before him. She had signed it LOVE Ginny. Yes Love Ginny. Ginny was everything he ever wanted in a girlfriend and she was right in front of him all these years. He had feeling of more then friendship for the Ginny Weasley, even though they weren't dating anymore.

She was caring and kind yet told you what you needed to know even if the truth hurt. Harry sat there trying to figure out what to write back to the girl he was growing to love even if he hadn't spoken much to her.

Harry decided he didn't know what to say to her so he was going to go to sleep, which was the first time in three days, to clear his mind. He fell asleep instantly when he hit the soft pillows on his bed. He was instantly ensnared in a dream of terror he couldn't believe.

_The room was dark and covered in dust as though it hadn't been cleaned in years. In the one corner of the room was a thrown with a man sitting in it that made Harry's scar burn instantly. Beside him sat a snake named Nagini, the King of all snake. Harry knew this room from dreams in his forth year._

_"Wormtail have you got Potter's DNA." Snarled the voice into the darkness as the sniveling rat approached him._

_"Yes my Lord." Said Peter kneeling down to his master._

_"And the Girl."_

_"Right here, my Lord." Said Lucius Malfoy kneeling down with a girl with red hair pushing her forward for his master to see. The girl looked at Voldemort with fear running through her body but stood staring at him with no intention of giving up._

_"Ah young Miss Weasley we meet again." Said Voldemort sweetly smiling at the young woman before him._

_"Yeah we do Tommy boy!" Spat Ginny with fire burning in her eyes._

_"Don't you dare call me that vile mudblood name of my fathers."_

_"Why it is your name Tom after all?" said Ginny innocently staring at Voldemort on his thrown._

_"Make her shut up and give me that potion for her." Roared Voldemort at Lucius as the last ingredient of Harry' hair was added to Snape's potion he had supplied. He handed carefully to his lord and backed out._

_"You know what this is my dear." Said Voldemort a smile starting to play around his lips that would make anyone think he was out of his mind. "It is a simple potion that makes the drinker pregnant with the child whose DNA is in the potion. It so happens to be the hair of a young Mr. Potter."_

_"Why do you want to do that? And why me?" yelled Ginny at Voldemort scarred of what was going to happen._

_"Well I want the pleasure of turning Harry's first born into one of my faithful followers." Started Voldemort looking at Ginny with awe, "And we also did a spell to find his soul mate, which happen to be you. You Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter were 345 compatible."_

_"WHAT?" said Ginny in disbelief that Harry and her were meant to be together._

_"Yes and now you get to be my prisoner for the next nine months till you shall die and I get your child." Said Voldemort sticking the potion down Ginny's mouth to her horror._

_"Take her to her new room." Said Voldemort to Peter and Lucius laughing cruelly at the girl._

Harry woke up painfully at the news. His scar hurt so badly but that didn't matter now that his Ginny was in the clutches of his evil foe. He only thought about how he needed to get to Ginny and his unborn child back before they were hurt. He knew he and Ginny were meant for each other when his heart felt like it had broke into a million pieces when he had saw Ginny in the hands of Voldemort. He quickly acted, without thinking much through, by grabbing his wand beneath the floorboards and shrinking his possessions (Remember he is now of age so he can do magic.) except his invisibility cloak, broom, a piece of parchment, a quill, and a key.

He then hastily wrote...

_Voldemort has Ginny. Going after her. See you September first with Gin._

_Love, Harry_

He left it on the desk for the Order to find when they noticed he was gone and put on his invisibility cloak. Harry then proceeded to the window to fly to his destination of Little Hangleton, England.

Meanwhile Ginny sat in the prison of a room with one window and a bed. She was crying out loud her frustration. She was having her first born child because of Voldemort, and in this hell hole. She cried for Harry whom she thought she would never get to tell that she loved with all her heart. She cried for her family whom she loved and had been taken from. She curled up onto the bed hoping that someone could come for her soon.


End file.
